


seven devils (come to burn your kingdom down)

by alienbabe (molotovgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Non-consensual mind control, Violence, also praying that they're not actually related??, i'm garbage, let's continue operating under the assumption that they're Not Related, mentions of rape/non-con, non-consensual mind entry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovgirl/pseuds/alienbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker warns Rey that she will encounter Kylo Ren again––and this time, only one of them will walk away. However, Rey has begun to question the abilities of the Force to protect her. With Kylo's increasing intrusions into her mind compromising the safety of the Resistance, Rey decides to seek out her enemy and end it once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a second viewing of the movie on christmas prompted this trash as soon as i got home

_ holy water cannot help you now _

_ thousand armies couldn’t keep me out _

_ see i’ve come to burn your kingdom down _

  
  
  


 

 

_ You feel it too. _

The words hover near-constantly in the back of Rey’s mind, haunting her as she trains and meditates and sleeps. There is no escape. Kylo Ren has made sure of this. Sometimes she hates the Force for connecting her with the masked monster. Luke has made sure that she is well-aware of the significance of the powerful Force that flows between her and Kylo Ren.

 

“You will meet him again,” Luke warns her. “This time only one of you will walk away.” 

 

Rey is afraid to ask if this is something Luke has foreseen. She finds that she doesn’t really want to know if it’s a prophecy or simply intuition. Her own visions are gut-wrenching enough: the red-on-blue clash of sabers, the choking odor of burnt flesh, Kylo Ren’s unmasked face before her. Frustratingly, her strange auguries never provide any definitive ending. Sometimes it’s Kylo Ren who thrusts a molten saber tip through her heart. Other times it’s she who ends him––his eyes widening as her blade slips between his ribs. They are both equally as terrifying. 

 

She sleeps less and less at night, plagued by nightmares in which Kylo Ren burns the Jedi temple to the ground and slaughters anyone who attempts to stand in his way. He’ll take his time with her, Rey is sure. He’ll torture her, humiliate her, before he plunges his molten saber through her heart. He had promised her that he would take what he wanted. 

 

“I’m afraid,” she admits to Luke one morning during their daily meditation. “I’m afraid that he’ll find me.” 

 

“Fear is natural,” Luke replies. His eyes are still closed. “Fear is human.” 

 

Frustration boils within Rey’s chest, hot and unrelenting. 

 

“But I shouldn’t be afraid!” She insists. “I’m a  _ Jedi _ .” 

 

Suddenly Luke’s serenity is beyond irritating, more than she can take. Stumbling to her feet, Rey half-jogs down the uneven path to the rocky beach Chewie and R2 had dropped her on several months ago. The sunrise turns the waves a flinty golden. Rey strips down to her undergarments and wades waist-deep into the water. It’s freezing, as she had expected. Luke had once made her stand in the icy waves until her entire body had gone numb and he had to half-carry her back to the temple. It had been a clarifying and cathartic experience. 

 

_ Let the Force guide me,  _ Rey chants silently.  _ Let the Force guide me away from the Darkness and into the Light.  _

 

She feels the serenity of the Force moving through her, like the waves on the shore. It is a familiar and soothing sensation, like being rocked. And then she hears it, like a red whisper in the void of her mind. 

 

_ You cannot outrun me, Rey.  _

 

She lurches backwards, the water catching her fall and her body tenses as her head is submerged beneath the freezing green waves. That voice–––that voice. She would recognize it anywhere, the hoarse whisper of Kylo Ren. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mentions of rape/non-con in this chapter!!!!

That night, lying sleepless on her pallet, Rey thinks back the rocky beach and Kylo Ren’s grating voice inside her skull. The shock of the freezing water seemed to have driven him away, but Rey knows that it is a temporary solution. She concentrates on letting the Force run through and around her, and prays for sleep to come. She cannot spend another night imagining the terrors that Kylo Ren and the First Order have prepared for her. 

 

_ “I’ll take what’s mine,” Kylo Ren whispers, his voice coarse in her ear. She is restrained by thick metal straps around her wrists and ankles, making any form of movement impossible. He is wearing his mask, and the horrible hissing contraption reminds her of their first meeting. He raises a hand to the ragged top of her tunic and tears it violently away, exposing her torso to the icy interrogation room.  _

_ “No,” Rey hears herself beg. “Please, no.”  _

_ Kylo Ren runs a single finger down her sternum, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.  _

_ “So young,” he says. “So pretty. What a waste. We could have done great things together, Rey, if only you’d given into the temptations of the Dark side.”  _

_ And he tears the rest of her clothing away, leaving her naked. She tries to curl in on herself, like a Targorian death snail, but she cannot. She has no escape. She closes her eyes, tries to imagine the sea and the island and the endless blue sky like she did as a child, but those memories are tainted now. She was the last Jedi, and now she will face the wrath of the First Order just as they had promised. Rey hears the soft rustling of fabric and she knows that Kylo Ren is undressing himself––not all the way, he will not grant her the satisfaction of seeing him bare, just enough to be able to humiliate and ruin her.  _

_ “Please,” Rey whimpers, and her face burns hot as a tear rolls down her cheek. “Just kill me.”  _

_ And then Kylo Ren is thrusting himself inside of her and it feels like she’s being torn apart and she opens her mouth to scream but he is choking her and there is only terrible, terrible silence.  _

 

Rey jerks awake drenched in sweat, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She can hear her pulse pounding in her temples. Shoving her blanket away, Rey stumbles through the dark sleeping quarters and out into the chilly night air. The breeze, heavy with the smell of rain, rapidly cools her flushed skin. Hundreds of feet below, the sea dashes itself endlessly against the dark cliffs. Rey clenches and unclenches her fists as she stares into the cloudy night, the pale scrim of the horizon against the black ocean. She has found this place, by the grace of the stars above––she has found her meaning, she has found her purpose. He will not take this from her. 

 

Despite Rey’s determination to purge her mind of Kylo Ren, he haunts her every moment, both waking and sleeping. His invasions of her mind have become more and more frequent, and they are as dangerous as they are irritating. She knows that every time he enters her mind, he grows closer to finding both herself and Luke. 

 

This, Rey knows, is how Kylo Ren has chosen to torture her. It fills her with an anger she cannot describe––a feeling that burns in her chest when she thinks of him, of this arrogant boy who has broken into her most private thoughts and ravaged them. Her anger is sated only by elaborate fantasies in which she subjects Kylo to various methods of torture before slowly putting her saber through his heart. She does not share these violent daydreams with Luke, as she knows that he will disapprove of how easily she has given into her anger. 

 

As the weeks pass, Rey feels her control slipping. During the day she is plagued by his voice inside her skull and at night she is haunted by dreams of rape and torture. She knows what she has to do––finish Kylo Ren before he finishes her. Her training is far from finished, her combat skills still awkward in comparison to the polished fighting style that Luke has attempted to impress upon her. But Rey knows that the Force is strong within her, stronger than Kylo Ren’s. He might be trained in the ways of the Dark side, but she knows her strength. The little scavenger girl from Jakku will put an end to the reign of Kylo Ren, Rey is determined to see to that. 

 

She waits until Luke is off-planet, running some errand to another system. He’s never explicitly warned her against leaving, but the unspoken threat of the First Order has always seemed enough. But this time, Rey’s not running away. She refuses to give Kylo Ren the satisfaction of defeating her. There’s an ancient transporter ship docked near the temple’s crumbling store room, and a little tinkering gets the engine rumbling like a satisfied Wookie. 

 

“I’m coming for you, you ugly bastard,” Rey says aloud as she guns the ship up through the planet’s atmosphere. She’s spent the past few days meditating on Kylo Ren’s location, trying to pin him down using their unfortunate connection. However, it’s difficult to access his mind without giving away her own location––and she will guard the Resistance above all else. Kylo has already come too close to killing her friends, Rey will make sure he doesn’t get a second chance. She’s packed enough rations into the transporter to last at least a week, and she’s fully prepared to wait him out. His face, cast in red shadow by a dying sun, is still seared into her memory––his eyes widening as the planet cleaved apart between them. This time, there will be no escape. Rey is sure of that. 

 

She chooses an isolated planet in the Outer Rim Territories, a trading outpost with a handful of small villages and not much else. She lands the transporter in the badlands near the southern pole, a rocky wasteland stretching beneath a red sky. The coloring of the landscape unsettles her a little––after so much green the barren surroundings remind her uncomfortably of Jakku. There is a little water, a slow trickle of a stream near a rocky outcropping. Enough to survive on, certainly more than there ever was on her home planet. Rey drinks her fill and then goes to sit cross-legged on a flat red rock. She centers herself around the Force and allows it to spread its tendrils across the galaxy, searching for the man she has become so intertwined with. Rey closes her eyes and thinks of the sea. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
